The Jewel of Camelot
by dragonbreath88
Summary: This is a crossover with Merlin from BBC and TMNT. The guys are transported to the mythical land of Camelot, where Venus, who was named new princess of the universe (read Turtles meet Venus da milo), must find the Jewel of Camelot, an ancient stone that can harness the power of water. First crossover, but it wont be my last. Really bad at summaries Please R&R


The Jewel of Camelot

A merlin and teenage mutant ninja turtles crossover

Prologue

_Previously… _

_I mumbled the spell that the queen had sent me in the dream, mixed in the transport spell as well, and the sky opened up and we were swallowed by darkness. The next time we would spill out, we would be in Camelot, where magic and anything associated with it was destroyed, to find a magic stone to save the universe…_

_Shaking her head, Morgana laid back down and she fell into a blissful sleep for the rest of the night. Whoever those creatures were, they were coming and they were coming for her. And they wanted blood. Her blood._

Chapter 1: Strange Feeling (Merlin pov)

The day started out like any other day. I was rushing out the door, when Gaius called me back.

"Merlin, while you are out with Arthur on patrol please pick up some lungwort, wolfs bane, and lots more chervil. Morgana's nightmares are back and they seem worse than ever." Said the old court physician. I nodded, knowing this day was probably going to be a long one.

As I shut the door I heard Arthur scream, "_Mer_lin!" I chuckled a little to myself as I jogged down the hallway, weaving other servants and handmaidens.

When I opened the door, Prince Arthur was standing there, with a look of annoyance on his chiseled face.

"Yes, sire?" I said sarcastically. Arthur developed a scowl on that face of his.

"How many times do I have to tell you Merlin that I want my riding gear folded neatly, not just waded into a ball." Said Arthur in that 'I'm-better-than-you-and-you-are-an-idiot' voice.

"Prat," I muttered. Arthur turned to me.

"What was that _Mer_lin?"

"Nothing your highness." I lied. I hated lying to Arthur, but it seemed to be the only thing I can do, considering I was…different, and his father would have me killed in anyone found out.

Arthur didn't looked convinced, but apparently he decided not to waste the energy, and just sighed.

"Go and get my horse ready. We leave for patrol in a few hours." He said shooing me away his hand. As I walked towards the royal stables, I couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen…something that could shake the very foundation of the universe itself.

Chapter 2: strange visitors (Merlin pov)

As we rode through the quiet forest, I couldn't help but think about the ways of the Old Religion, how King Uther wiped it out because of what happened to his wife, and Arthur's mother. Surely, he had advisers who opposed this idea? I also thought about the Great Dragon, locked beneath Camelot. He told me that Arthur was supposed to be a great king one day who will unite the land of Albion in a time of peace. He also told me that I was the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. I thought about what it would be like to live where you did not have to hide your true self from your best friend.

"What are you smiling at _Mer_lin?" Asked Arthur breaking my daydream.

"Just thinking about you in a dress," I teased. The knights laughed at my little joke but Arthur quieted them with a hand. I strained my ears to listen, and found there was a sound cutting through the quiet night like a knife. It was the sounds of swords clanging together, and shouts of distress.

"Come on," said Arthur, urging his horse to ride faster. The knights and I followed him.

As we neared the sounds of the fight, we saw figures through the tree line. By the looks of things, there were about eight of them fighting against a whole bunch of bandits. They seemed to be holding good on their own, but soon a female scream of pain came from the direction. Arthur's face went red with furry. He hated when people chose to fight without honor. He flicked his reigns and burst through the brush, leaving us with no choice but to follow.

The bandits completely surrounded the small group, who brandished strange weapons. The knights and Arthur charged, pushing the bandits back in retreat.

While they were doing that, I rushed over to the small group to make sure they were all right.

"Is everyone all right?" I asked, looking over them. The all nodded, but they seem to be exhausted.

"Thank you for saving us." Said a girl, as soon as Arthur and his knights returned. She had a strange accent that I was unfamiliar with.

"You are very welcome, my lady," he said kissing the girl's hand. I stifled a chuckle.

"Too whom do we have for rescuing us?" asked another girl who had the same accent.

"Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot at your service," He said, "and this is my manservant Merlin. What are your names?"

"My name is Princess Venus." Said the girl, who teak brown hair and pale blue eyes. Her skin was like wheat ready for harvest. She wore a light blue dress that seemed to be torn and blood splattered. In one hand she had a silver stick with a chain thingy on it. "And these are my sisters Larota, Tanlena, and Amoly." She gestured to the three. The one named Larota had bright red hair and light green eyes and dark tanned skin. Tanlena was tall and lean, with chocolate brown hair, fair skinned that was covered in dirt and bark brown eyes. Amoly, seemingly younger than the three, had beautiful blonde hair, almost like gold, and baby blue eyes like Arthur. Her light skin was also dirty.

"May I ask where you all were headed?" I asked. Arthur shot me a hard glare, which I ignored.

"We were heading south towards the kindgom Amora but we got lost and then these bandits ambushed us. Your highness." Answered a guy with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"May I ask who you are?" Asked Arthur, his knights gathering around, waiting for his order.

"My name is Leonardo, and these guys Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo and I are brothers and guards of Princess Venus." He bobbed his head in respect.

"Ah. Are you hurt, my lady?" Arthur asked as soon as he noticed the one named Amoly grimace in pain.

She looked at Venus who nodded. "Yes your highness. Those mean bandits cut me pretty bad if you can believe that."

"It's fine Amoly. You are getting better at deflecting blows. Just got to practice more." Said Princess Venus reassuringly.

"Well come with us back to Camelot. We have the best court physician anywhere, you can stay, get your strength back up and leave within a few days." Offered Arthur.

The princess looked at her little rag tag team, and seeing how they all looked like death warmed over, nodded respectfully. "Thank you, your highness."

Arthur turned to his knights. "Alright men, we set up camp here. We leave at first light." He turned to me, "Merlin gather the firewood and make sure these fine people are looked after." He said gesturing to the strange group of visitors.

"Yes sire," I said and I bounded off towards the woods.

Coming back to the camp with an arm full of sticks, I thought about the power that radiated off of Princess Venus and her sisters. It was like a power greater than my own. I would have to ask the Great Dragon when I got back to Camelot.

Chapter 3: A visit to Camelot (Venus pov)

Since I had discovered that I was heir to the throne of the Universe, things never surprised me anymore. When we got to this time period about three weeks ago, we all looked different. I looked down and saw that instead of three green fingers, I saw ten, _ten _pale human fingers. I was just grateful that the spell held for a long time.

When bandits attacked us, it was almost like child's play, but we couldn't look strange. It was bad when Amoly got hurt, and we were lucky to have help of Prince Arthur. There is another thing; Prince Arthur. He was like something out of a fairytale book, a stereotypical handsome prince with perfect chiseled features, beautiful blue eyes, and nice blonde hair. And his manservant, Merlin or Emrys, as the Druids, who was the most powerful warlock to ever walk on earth, knew him didn't look like an old man but a man who looked like he was in his early twenties.

That night after Merlin got back with the firewood, the gang and I sat around with the prince and his knights. I looked over at Amoly who was being treated by Merlin, without magic, I noticed.

I cleared my throat and everyone looked at me. "If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I am going to retire for the night."

Prince Arthur nodded. "Alright. Good night your highness."

I left the ring of knights and went into the tent they were kind enough to set up for us. Amoly, Mikey, Don, Raph, Larota, Tanlena, and Leo were all talking in hushed tones about the gem we were supposed to find in Camelot. They all stopped talking when I stepped into the tent.

"Venus," said Leo, as he bobbed his head. I adored his human appearance. He had short brown hair and calm but alert blue eyes, his skin the color of a perfectly roasted marshmallow, and the blue tunic and pants fit nicely. His katana blades hung on his back, ready to be used at a moments notice.

"So, what now?" Asked Raph. His form could be a little better, with spikey red hair and bright green eyes, his pale, milky skin looking like freshly fallen snow, made him look like a ghost. His red tunic made him look even more beefy and muscled than he really was. His weapon of choice, Sais, hung on his belt.

"We let them take us back to Camelot, find the jewel and move on to the next location." I said. Raph's face bunched up into a scowl, which I rolled my eyes at.

"I can't believe we are on our way to Camelot, _the_ Camelot, and we got rescued by _the_ King Arthur. This is so cool!" exclaimed Amoly, bouncing in her seat like she was going to achieve lift off. Her blonde curls and baby blue eyes she looked like she could be younger than fifteen. She wore a light pink dress that had mud on the hem.

_We need to get new clothes, or at least clean ours_, I thought. Amoly was the perfect person for the element of Air. She was bubbly, kind, sweet, innocent, and all around an energetic person.

"It's actually _Prince _Arthur. We are in the time before he was crowned king of Camelot and united Albion," corrected Tanlena. She was the brainiac, like Don but he specialized in tech stuff, which would not help in medieval times, but Tal was the girl with the book smarts. She was thin, lean and tall, with dark brown hair and melted chocolate eyes, her skin in between tan and pale. Her lavender dress was almost in ruins, with tears, mud stains, and swamp muck. She was down to earth which made her the perfect person for the element of Earth.

"Oh." Said Amoly.

The tent flap suddenly opened to reveal Mikey, Don, and Larota carrying food and wood.

"Dude, these knights are totally chill." Said Mikey with his California surfer accent. His form was almost like Amoly's they could be mistaken for twins in this world, except he wore an orange tunic and his nun chucks hung on his belt. Don was the same way, looking almost like a twin to Tanlena, except he had a dark purple tunic and his bo staff hung on his belt.

"Mikey, you bonehead, you need to cut the modern dialogue. If they hear then we are going to have a short trip to the butchering blocks." Harshly whispered Raph.

"Guys, we need a plan, and a back up plan." Said Don, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder. Larota nodded. Her fiery red hair matched the flame she could summon at a moments notice, and her lime green eyes radiated power that match my own.

"I agree," said Larota, "like what happens if we get discovered." They all looked at me, and I have to admit, I was shaking even though I looked calm. It was easy to be in charge of a group of three but when I was hurt that group quadrupled in size; I felt responsible and if any got hurt, it would probably be because of me.

"We will have to wait to make one. We can't make one here where we could easily be overheard by anyone. Plus, we need room and a map. We can also get those in Camelot without looking suspicious." I said. Larota nodded, as did the others. "Alright let's get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

The next day was spent mainly riding back to Camelot with Arthur and his knights. The girls and I all got horses while the guys had to walk on foot, each of them guiding a horse, much to the dismay of Raph.

My horse was a beautiful tan color, and with Leo's strapping human figure guiding it, I really felt like a Princess.

It was noon when we reached Camelot; it's high walls looming over us, with red banners with a dragon on it flapping in the wind.

"Wow," said Larota, speechless. I looked back to the group and saw their jaws on the floor. I smirked. They were hard to impress being giant mutant turtles that fought brain like aliens from other dimensions and ninjas and mutants but this seemed to take the cake.

When we arrived the steps of the castle greeted us by looming over us.

"So," i asked looked around at everybody, "what do we do now?"

"Now," said the future king of Albion, "You must meet my father."

We walked through the endless halls of the castle, all the while I mentally told my sisters and brothers to let me do the talking, explaining, etc.

_What if we get caught? _asked Tanlena in my mind.

_We'll think of that later, Tanlena, _I answered_, Just follow my lead. All of you. Mikey?_

_ Dude, _He answered_, I totally want a room like this. Oh, and uh sure Venus._

Arthur led us to the throne room, with banners and courtiers. Merlin walked off to the side of an old man wearing a full body tunic and graying hair, keeping his eyes down. The man on the throne was old, with a crown on his head, with a woman with dark hair and gray green eyes.

_Venus, _said Leo in my mind, his voice telling me he was about to go for his ninja throwing stars_, it's her. __  
_

_ Remember, _i reminded_, dont do anything rash, or it'll be the chopping blocks._

Prince Arthur took his place beside the man, and I realized this was Uther, the man who ordered the destruction of various magical items and creatures, including the execution of dozens of people, either for using magic or they were suspected of using magic. I swallowed my disgust for this man, but I had to hold my bowed respectfully to the king.

"Father, may I introduce, Princess Venus and her family. They were headed to the south but they were ambushed by bandits. The youngest one is injured and they need rest." He said.

"And why were you headed to the south, if you dont mind my asking?" Asked King Uther.

I took a deep breath, remembering the fabricated story I had come up with on the way. "Our father is the king of a small young kingdom, your majesty. We have barely enough men to make an army, so worrying about an attack, he sent us to the south to make an alliance with the other kingdoms. Unfortunately our map was out of date, so we got lost, and the bandits evenutally found us. Thankfully if it hadnt been for your brave son, we might have been sold for ransom."

"Your welcome. May I introduce my ward and adoptive daughter, the Lady Morgana?" He gestured to the woman beside him. I hoped my eyes werent showing anything that showed anger, but hey what could I do? I bowed my head respectfully.

"My lady," i said and the others followed my example.

"We are having a feast tonight," he said. "It would be an honor if you and your family could come. Your younger sister can get the treatment of Gaius, our court physician. He is the best in the kingdom. Arthur, tell your servant to take these lovely ladies and fine gentlemen to his chambers."

"Merlin," said Arthur, and he bowed respectfully, and gestured towards the doors. As we left I felt everyone's eyes on me. _I hope you are ready for this Venus,_ i told myself, _this is what you will you will be doing when you take the throne: everyone's eyes will be on you. _

Chapter 4: Healing and Dreams

After trudging down long hall after long hall we finally appeared at a small wooden door, which Merlin opened to reveal a gigantic medieval laboratory like room, where an old man stood, looking over a bunch of test tubes. When we walked through the door, the old man looked up, and I felt like I knew him from somewhere, almost like _déjà vu_.

"Ah Merlin, Princess Venus. Please come here, young one." said the aging man, his face weathered and tanned. He wore a full body tunic that was red.

All of a sudden, Amoly doubled over in pain, clutching her arm, which was still bleeding, but it was wrapped in a filthy, bloodstained bandage. I went into 'older-sister-mode' as she collapsed on the floor, seemingly unconscious.

"Bring her here." Said Gaius, gesturing to a small bed with a pillow and a blanket. Mikey looped his arm around Amoly and put her on the bed.

The court physician looked over her, and I felt myself cringe. He sighed.

"The wound itself doesn't seem to be infected but she is running a fever that will get worse if we don't find the cause of it." He said.

"But she was perfectly fine yesterday. What's wrong with her?" Asked Leo. I could tell he didn't want to lose Amoly, neither did I, but Leo was like a father figure of the group, even if I was the heir to the entire universe.

"The blade must have been poisoned, and there are certain poisons that take a while to work. And with you riding all day, her heart wasn't pumping enough to spread it." Leo nodded.

"Is it dangerous? Can you heal her?" Tanlena asked her voice cracking with emotion. Ever since their capture by the Shadow Mistress, Tanlena and Amoly had been stuck to each other. It was almost like they made a pact.

Gaius seemed to notice that as well. _Great job Tal_, I thought, _give them leverage if we get caught. _But Gaius and Merlin…they seemed like nice people, people who can keep secrets, and by the way they were acting, had secrets of their own.

"Merlin, why don't you show the rest of these fine people to their chambers, so they can get ready for the feast tonight." Merlin nodded, and walked out, with everyone except me in tow.

"Venus, you coming?" Asked Leo, sounding concerned. I kept my eyes on Amoly. She spent a month and half surviving the torturous ways of the Shadow Mistress, with little food and water, and there was nothing I could do. I made a promise to my self that I wouldn't leave the side of any of my sisters if they were injured or sick.

I pulled my eyes away from her. "Yeah, I'll find my way there. Just…give me a few seconds." He nodded, thankfully understanding. He trailed behind Merlin and they shut the door behind him, leaving Gaius, an unconscious Amoly and I to an awkward silence.

"So," he said after a few minutes of nothing but bubbling test tubes. "Where exactly in the north do you live?"

I thought for a millisecond, fabricating a lie that I would tell King Uther at the feast tonight. "You never heard of it, it's so small and insignificant. But we have a great army, and my mother, Queen Yuna, sent me and my brothers and sisters to the south to negotiate a peace contract."

One of his eyebrows shot up, like he was surprised that a dirty looking teenager was a princess responsible for a small kingdom. A knock at the door interrupted him from further questions. A maidservant poked her head in. Her skin was a beautiful brown like my former master Chung I's wife, her curly brown hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Oh excuse me Gaius, I just came to give Princess Venus her new dress." She held out a beautiful light blue dress, and my heart almost stopped. That was the same dress I saw in my first vision of the Queen of the Universe, Yuna. But not wanting to look suspicious I graciously took it.

"Thank you very much, uh, Guinevere is it?"

"Yes milady. But you can call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's hand maiden." I nodded. I thought about something, trying to see if it was the right place, because with transport spells you can never be sure.

"Where is Arthur's mother, if I you don't mind my asking." I asked while Guinevere dressed me. She and Gaius were quiet for a count of ten.

"She died when Arthur was born, under…mysterious circumstances." Answered Gaius.

"Oh." I said.

"And that's why magic has been banished from the kingdom, and anyone suspected of magic use, will be seen either at the chopping blocks or hanged." Finished the old physician.

As Gwen tightened the last string, I looked at myself in the mirror. With my hair tied up in tight traditional Japanese bun, I looked like Queen Yuna, only younger.

"Beautiful." Whispered Gwen. The town bell rang, telling the town the royal feast was starting.

"Best hurry, my dear," said Gaius. I looked at Amoly one last time. "Don't worry about her my dear, I'll look after her. Go and enjoy yourself." I nodded and left.

That night after the feast I retired to my rooms. They were really nice but I didn't really care. The day was emotionally and physically draining, so the minute I reached my rooms I plopped on my bed not bothering to change clothes, and entering the worst nightmare of my life. And that was saying a lot.

_I was in the throne room of the universe. The throne gold and different colored jewels and gems glittering in a thousand different colors making it seem as if the universe itself and all its stars and dimensions were squeezed into all those gems and jewels._

_ "Beautiful isn't it? It took all of a thousand years to collect them all. But sadly they were all scattered through out time and space." Said a familiar voice. I turned and found Queen Yuna, queen of the universe, protector of the balance. Her teak hair was streaked with grey and I noticed she had dark bag under her eyes._

_ I bowed in respect, but I my voice did not show any, but it showed awe. "Why did you bring me here?" _

_ "To show you what can and what will be again." Answer the Queen, in her 'vague answer' voice. _

_ "Well can you expand on that?" I asked, moving my in hands in a 'keep going' gesture. I know, respectful right? _

_ "This was the most sought after throne in the universe. Women all around, sought after this, but only one has the most pure of heart in a thousand years. _

_ "At the beginning of time, there came into existence one such queen. Her name was Nova, and she was the smartest and purest of us all. She put the entire universe, eleven of them into stones. She put them on her throne so that she can guard them, but when she died, the rest of her line became diluted, weak, a pitiful heirs." She practically spat out the last sentence. "Finally the other deities could not stand to see the fate of the universe put on the hands of these weak cowards, so they broke the throne and spread the stones through out the universe. Now that the universe itself is falling apart at the seams, you must put the stones back together to save it a return order." _

_ "So is this why you called me here? To tell me a fairytale?' I asked in annoyance. _

_ "No. I called you here to show you what you have yet to face. Creatures, people, and magic greater than your own. Beware; there will be those who will seek to destroy you and the stones you protect. Each dimension will have it's own villain that you must defeat. But there will also be allies who will help you, and your brothers and sisters." She said all foreshadowy. _

_ "Can you be a little more straight forward?" I asked. She only shook her head. _

_ "Watch and you will see the dangerous you face on your journey." She said and she and the throne of gold dissolved, replaced by images of lightning hitting the armies of Camelot, a mechanical man fighting another one, a girl in a dark tank top and cargo pants fighting a green woman, a young man in red and blue outfit swinging around New York, a little Hawaiian girl and a blue creature running, a small group of heroes fighting a red metal robot, a tall raven haired man with a short gray haired man walking through the streets of London, a group of agents riding in black vehicles, an Eskimo girl bending water next to a boy who bended fire, creatures breaking from stones and flying through the night, and a couple of robots putting out a fire. My head pounded as these images passed by my visions. _

_ Just when I thought my head was going to burst, the images melted and I found myself staring at a blonde woman in blood colored robes. _

_ "Watch," said the voice of the all powerful queen, "and be prepared to defend this castle from your enemy." The voice faded, and found the woman arguing with a man on a throne, surrounded by stone snakes._

_ "You have forgotten your place, Cendric," said the woman, "you serve _me _although it didn't surprise me that your men failed to capture the Princess."_

_ "Morgues," said the man, who I guessed was Cendric, "_you _serve _me_. Other wise I would be happier to take you to Uther in chains. AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he contorted in pain as he rose off the ground. His men unsheathed their swords and started to charge towards Morgues. She put the king down._

_ "I grow tired of your failure." Said morgues as she exited the throne room. "I will take matters in my own hands." _

_ The dream faded and I woke in cold sweat screaming my head off._

Chapter 5: A straightforward answer (Merlin pov)

I was just coming back from another frustrating meeting with the Great Dragon.

Why did he have to be unclear? I asked myself. Why couldn't he just answer my questions with a straightforward answer? I sighed as I continued to walk down the hall on the way back to Gaius's chambers.

Suddenly, a scream rose up from one of the chambers down the hall. It was Princess Venus's chambers. I rushed down the hall and burst through the heavy oaken doors, a spell already forming in my mind.

Venus was sitting up in her bed, sobbing, sweating and breathing real hard. She seemed to be awakened by a nightmare, I decided as I scanned the room for any dangers. There seemed none. She looked up and saw me standing there, looking around her room, with her dressed in her silk blue dress she wore to the feast.

"Oh, um…excuse me, my lady." I said, rambling. "I just heard you scream and thought that something was wrong."

"My apologizes, Merlin. Just a nightmare." She said. The door opened and I turned to find her brother Leonardo breathing hard, like he ran from his chambers.

"Hey I heard you…." He faltered when saw me. "Scream."

"Oh Leo, you remember Merlin?" Asked Venus, her words warning him not to say anything stupid.

"Right. Ki-Prince Arthur's servant right?" He asked. I noticed he almost slipped but he recovered just fine. If I hadn't been in situations where that would happen I would have missed it.

I nodded. "Well, uh, good night. If you have any more nightmares Princess Venus, you should see Gaius. The Lady Morgana suffers from nightmares, so he should have enough potions." Venus nodded.

"Thank you Merlin, for helping my…sister." Leo thanked. There he went again, hesitating as if looking for the right word. I nodded and left. As I approached Gaius's chambers I thought about the conversation with the Dragon.

Flashback

"_Ah the great warlock returns," said the Great Dragon. "Have you finally come to free me?"_

_ "No. I came for advice.' I answered. "There are visitors to the castle and four of them seem, I don't know, powerful." _

_ The Great Dragon thought for a moment. "Describe on of them for me." _

_ So I described Princess Venus. The Dragon scowled making his face seem beastlier than ever. _

_ "Well?"_

_ "These are creatures of another time, and the one you described is the heir to the throne of the Universe. She is probably here to get the gem of the Moon, a stone created by Queen Nova, who was the first queen of the Universe. _

_ "Oh." I said. _

_ "You must find this stone and give it to the princess. If she is to save the universe she must have the this stone in order to go to the next obstacle." _

_ "So where is it?" I asked._

_ "In the royal vault of Uther Pendragon. Use your magic to create a duplicate. You must get it to her and her family before the Morgues comes. And remember your promise to release me." _

_ "Morgues? She's coming here?" I asked, panic rising in my throat. "I must warn Arthur." _

_ "And how will you explain that you know that, young warlock?" Asked the Dragon. "Let Morgues come, and you will see just how powerful these visitors are." _

_ "What do they look like? In their true forms?" I asked before leaving._

_ The Great Dragon breathed fire showing a giant turtle-like creature with a light blue mask, tied back into a braid. In her hand, a silver stick with a long chain attached to it. On her back wings, were flapping._

As I entered Gaius's chambers, I went to my book of magic to find a spell to undo the disguise put on those creatures and stop Morgues. My eyes drooped as I fell into a deep sleep.

Chapter 6: Venus of all trades (Merlin pov)

The next morning after breakfast, Arthur went outside to practice his sword fighting. We were surprised to find Venus, her sisters, including Amoly who was cured of the poison, and her brothers/guards practicing with strange weapons. Although Amoly, Larota, and Tanlena were fighting each other separately.

"Keep your stance up Michelangelo, focus Donatello, Raphael, and watch your anger." Said the one called Leonardo. They followed the orders and got better.

"Yahme" shouted Venus. The four stopped and looked at the princess who was dressed in battle gear. "Your individual fighting is getting better," she said, "but how is your team fighting? Attack me. If you defeat me, at sword point, training will end for the rest of the day. Donatello, you can visit the royal library, Leonardo you can talk to the knights and get some training advice, and Michelangelo and Raphael, you can do whatever you two do. If you can't, well, I think Prince Arthur's manservant will enjoy a day off from cleaning the stables." I smiled to myself, thinking about having the day off. I heard Arthur chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I asked turning to see Arthur smirking.

"Nothing. I just think that a princess as weak as her can hold up against four trained soldiers such as them." As we watched, the princess gave the order to begin. The four soldiers attacked as one, following Leonardo's lead. They parried, jabbed, and inserted blow after blow, but the princess easily fought back each one single handedly. Soon the four boys were glistening with sweat and breathing heavy, but Venus was even winded yet. She swiped her chain under the eldest feet and he feel to the ground, tripped Raphael and Donatello, and punched Michelangelo in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As the four lay there groaning, Venus smiled with amusement.

"Looks like you boys have stable duty today" She turned and smiled at me.

_How does that sound Emrys?_ She asked in my head. I heard Arthur's chuckle beside me.

"How about a chance against me?" called Arthur, who was walking up with his sword unsheathed. Venus glanced around at the knights who had heard Arthur's taunt, and came to watch them. The princess pondered the request.

"Are you sure, your highness?" she added sarcastically. "I dont think these knights will want to see their beloved prince beaten by a...woman." All the knights oohed and started to cheer Arthur on. He cracked a smile and got into a fighting stance as did Venus. Venus lasted a whole five minutes against Arthur, which even a trained knight could not princess had a strange fighting style, but when they were reaching a full ten and a half minutes, Venus swept her legs under Arthur's and knocked him down. She pointed the tip of her weapon at his throat.

"How's that being beaten by princess as weak as me?" She teased, smiling, and Arthur smiled in response. Princess Venus offered her hand and helped Arthur up.

Suddenly, she held her head and collapsed. Leonardo rushed up and grabbed her before her head hit the concret.

While we were looking at her, she was muttering nonsense about the gem of the Moon, and a guy named Chung I. She was hot to the touch and sweaty.

All of the sudden, the warning bells sang out in warning of an approaching army. I grabbed Venus and ran back towards the Citadel.

Chapter 7: The confession (Venus pov)

When I awoke I was in Gaius's chambers with a cool cloth on my head. I sat up and found that instead of Gaius's chambers I was in what looked like a field hospital, filled with moans of pain, and the smell of death.

I sat up and saw lightning and heard screams. Amoly and Tanlena were helping Gaius, Gwen and Morgana with the wounded. Amoly saw me sit up and engulfed me into a bear hug.

"Alright, alright Amoly, give me some air." I said gently pushing her off of me. "What's happening?"

"Morgues and Cendric are attacking Camelot," answering Arthur, walking in with full armor on, "They've taken the lower town and are making their way to the Citadel."

"But you're Arthur, and this Camelot, which has the greatest army in the world. What's stopping you?"  
"They are using magic to defeat us. There are the shadow warriors and warriors in dark clothing." I gasp. Morgues? Here? No, I must still be dreaming.

"We are holding them, but we can't keep them down for long." Arthur said gloomily.

"I know how to stop them," I said, "all I need is a bright blue stone that looks like water of the clearest lake has been fused in it." I shaped my hands to make it look like it. Arthur thought about it for a minute, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"There is a stone like that in the royal vault, but why do you need that?" I hesitated, trying to come up with a lie. But seeing how limited on time we were I decided to tell the truth.

"The stone has magical properties that I can harness. I…I'm a sorceress." I admitted. Arthur's face was as red as his cape. "But before you go off on me," I interrupted before he could go off, "I can help you defeat Morgues, Cendric and the shadow warriors. All I need is the gem."

Arthur took a deep breath. "For the sake of Camelot, I will help you get the stone. But, if you betray us, so help me I will cut you down before you can say, 'witchy woman'. Understood?" I nodded. I got off the table and followed Arthur and Merlin, with Tanlena and Amoly behind me.

"Find Leo, Raph, Don and Mikey." I told them as we were hurrying down the hallway. "Tell them to help the knights in any way, shape or form. Keep Cendric and Morgues busy. Find Larota too, we may need her fire bending to keep the shadow warriors out of the castle. They nodded and ran in the opposite direction at top speed.

Arthur whistled under his breath. "Wow, they sure can run fast." I rolled my eyes at him and dashed past him. He and Merlin caught up to me and they took the lead.

As the sound of fighting continued, I couldn't help but think about our fight with the Shadow Mistress, or Morgana Pendragon as she was known here, that ultimately led to her death. Swallowing the sob that formed in my throat, I kept up with Arthur and Merlin.

"You seem quiet." Said Merlin, as Arthur and his torch were guiding us, "It's almost like we're leading you to the chopping block rather than to the one thing that can save us."

"Yeah, well, I heard a lot of sorcerers, sorceresses and magic items were destroyed. So, when Arthur said that he had it, well, why does the man who hates magic have one?" I shrugged. Merlin seemed taken aback.

"There's something…I've been meaning to tell you," he said looking a little guilty. Arthur stopped in front of two oaken doors with the Pendragon symbol.

Arthur pushed open the door, and led us to the back of the room. On an alter there was a stone placed on a red velvet cushion. I caught my breath. The jewel was so beautiful, like the sky and the sea were fused together and placed in the gem.

"We need to hurry, " said Arthur interrupting my dreams, "Morgues and Cendric will breach the halls of the Citadel any time now." I nodded, grabbing the stone. The power of the stone felt dormant, but when I sent a sliver of my power to the center, I didn't feel anything. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"You…liar." I said. Arthur and Merlin both looked at me. "This stone is fake. Nothing but colored _glass_!" I threw the fake stone at the end. It shattered against the nearest stonewall, and sat down, and put my head in my hands. And started to sob.

"It's hopeless." I whispered in between sobs. "The universe is going to crumble, we're going to die here in this medieval hovel, and the only thing that could save us was that stone of the Moon."

"I'm going to see what is happening above." Said Arthur. He ran off leaving me with Merlin.

"What were you going to tell me Merlin?" I asked remembering he was going to tell me something.

"Oh. Right." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh, when you first came here I felt a power greater than my own. So, worried you could pose some type of threat, I sought advice. The Great Dragon told me that you needed the stone to get back to your world. So I took it, and made an exact duplicate. Here" He handed me the real stone, and when he put it in my hand the power was overwhelming. "I'm so sorry. I was just…paranoid. Nothing can happen to Arthur until he fulfills his destiny."

"Thank you for being honest with me Merlin." I said. "And I understand your paranoia and protective nature. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to my sisters. Now, if you don't mind, this form is very weary to keep up. Please return me to my original form." He nodded. He started to mutter a spell and his blue eyes flashed gold for a second. I felt everything melt away, and when I was ready I turned towards Merlin, saying, "Let's go kick some shell."

Chapter 8: The choice (Venus pov)

Arthur and his knights weren't doing so well against Morgues and Cendric.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. The knights were already stopping to look at my giant shell and my three toed fingers and green skin and…well you get the jest. It felt so good to be in my old form, with my light blue bandanna tied back into a braid, and my chigiriki slapping against my side.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted. This time he got the young prince's attention. He held a crossbow and he turned towards Merlin.

"Merlin…" he started but when he caught me, he pointed the crossbow at my direction, which was loaded and ready to be shot. "Step away from the idiot." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Listen blonde," I said my temper short "this day has been the either most emotionally tiring day, or physically tiring day. But either way, you and your people's only hope is me, whether you like it or not." Arthur looked flabbergasted. I had to stifle a giggle; his face was something to laugh at later. Now was not the time though.

"What have we got?" I asked looking over the stonewall, trying to act nonchalant.

"They've nearly taken the Citadel," said Arthur. "All our men have to fall back."

"Not if I can help it." I said leaping on the ledge. "You evacuate your men and people, and leave Morgues, Cendric, and her army to me and my family." I jumped off and threw a rope. It cracked the stonewall but it held, as I swung in front of Leo. He was holding well on his own but it wasn't enough.

"Leo! I got the stone." I shouted above the noise. He didn't give any indication that he heard me until he nodded.

"Use it now!" He shouted. I nodded okay and finished of the shadow warrior I was fighting.

_This is it,_ I told myself; _it's either doing or die time. Remember, you must go through with it. No stopping or you will be frozen forever. _I calmed my beating heart, by taking a deep breath. I began my enchantment.

I'll tell you the truth: when I was channeling the power of the stone, it felt good. Not like running through cold water good, but a sugar high good. Every nerve in my body tingled, my heart went at the rate of a speeding horse, and energy surged through my fingertips.

The battle was winding down, until there were only a few shadow warriors. Then out of the shadows, Morgues and Cendric came riding out on horses of pure darkness.

Morgues looked exactly as she did in my vision: blood red robes, blonde hair, and green grey eyes. I never noticed it before but she was a splitting image of Morgana. Cendric had dark hair, green eyes, and a breastplate with two snakes on it. I continued my chanting.

"Well, well," Said Morgues, her voice sending shivers down my spine. "What do we have here? A turtle creature with magic powers and seven others who fight differently than that of Camelot, and carrying strange weapons. My, what a good way to celebrate my birthday. What do you think Cendric dear?"

"I think we should take them out. Camelot and these creatures." He said. I kept chanting as Leo stepped forward.

"You'll have to go through us to get to Venus." He said.

"Mmmmm." Said Morgues, sounding bored. "Cendric, I'll take these creatures, while you take the Citadel. Are you sure you can handle that menial task?"

"Pretty sure." Said Cendric.

He rode off towards the Citadel while Morgues started to mutter a spell.

"Protect Venus at all cost." Leo said and they jumped into action.

Chapter 9: Farewells (Venus pov)

I would like to say the fight went well. It didn't.

Morgues pushed Leo and the others back with blast after blast of magic, while I kept chanting. I felt myself rise off the ground and looked back and gasped. I had icy, blue wings, so strong and powerful I felt I could fly without trying. Queen Yuna's voice spoke in my head: _The power of a Queen is not defined by wealth or riches or her army, but for the love of her kingdom and her people. _I felt her spirit flow through me, helping me continue the spell.

A scream of pain almost made me falter. I glanced and saw that Leo was lying on the ground, crimson blood making his blue tunic dark. Anger gave me power as Morgues stalked towards him, her blades poised for the kill.

"MORGUES!" I shouted, that all too familiar voice merging with mine to making it chocolaty smooth, but commanding all the same. Her head snapped towards me. "YOU HAVE DESTORYED THE BALANCE OF THIS UNIVERSE! YOU HAVE UPSET THE NATURE OF EVERYTHING THE STONE OF THE MOON STANDS FOR! AND FOR THAT YOU GO BEFORE THE QUEEN OF THE UNIVERSE, MAGISTRATE OF JUSTICE, RULER OF BALANCE, AND PROTECTOR OF THE ELEVEN UNIVERSES. AND YOU HAVE BEEN FOUND GUILTY OF TREASON. THE PUNISHMENT" I paused for effect. "IS _DEATH." _ I let forth a burst of energy so strong; it pushed me back a little. The burst of blue energy surged through the Citadel, destroying the remaining shadow warriors, completely ignoring the knights and people of Camelot, and pushing Morgues and Cendric back. Morgues hit her head on a stonewall, with a sickening crack.

Slowly, I floated back down to the ground, with the wings still there, and as soon as my feet hit I ran to Leo's side. Larota, Tanlena, and Amoly all rushed out of the Citadel, with a small battalion of knights right on their heels.

"We need to leave," said Tanlena, out of breath, "the soldiers are coming to arrest us."

"On what charges?" Asked Raph, still fuming from the battle.

"Yeah, we saved their lives." Agreed Don.

"They are arresting us on charges of witchcraft and sorcery. By order of the King." Said Amoly. I nodded, still kind of breathing heavy. I looked towards the castle and a plan started to form in my mind.

"Quick. Grab Leo. We'll head into the woods to lose the knights. I'll send for medical help."

"But who would be stupid enough to help _us? _I mean other than Mikey." Asked Raph

"Hey!" Protested Mikey.

A smile formed in my heart. "An old friend."

(Merlin pov)

After everything died down, Uther ordered a battalion to go out and capture 'those freaks of magic and sorcery'. I saw them head off into the woods, but was really surprised me was that Venus had wings now.

_Emrys_, said Venus's voice, _Leonardo is badly hurt. We need you to find us with medical supplies. We will be near the Lake of the Earth. Please help us. _

_Okay, _I thought, _I will be there by sun down._ I left my post and hurried down to gather the supplies.

At sun down, I found Venus and her family at the sacred Druid landmark. It was quiet easy to get out of the castle, though I did get a strange look and a promise from Gaius that I would be questioned later.

Leonardo looked bad; his tunic already off, waded up, and pressed against the wound.

"Merlin," Venus said, her light blue cloth tear stained, eyes red from crying, "Thank the gods you're here." She was still in her form: a giant turtle like creature. It was quite obvious that when she got here, she was a little uncomftorable with the attention, but now I knew why.

"Got here as fast as I could." I said. I took the tunic off to find the blood was already clotting and the bleeding was slowing. Unfortunately, it was a pretty deep cut. I looked around the small group.

"Is it okay, if I use magic?" I asked Leo, who nodded painfully.

I muttered a spell and felt my eyes glow gold. Light and intense heat came out of my fingertips. Leo screamed in pain as Larota had to hold Venus back, her wings flapping furiously.

When the light died down, I looked at the now pink scar. The blue warrior sat up cautiously, and feeling no pain, breathed a sigh of relief.

"Leo!" Venus said in happiness, collapsing on him, have hug of relief and love. She sighed. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me." Said Leo, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"Congratulations warriors." Said a female voice. I turned around and found a woman that looked like Venus's human form, but with gray hairs sticking out in her teak colored hair. "You have found the first part of the Throne of Gold. May I see the stone?"

Venus reached into a pouch and pulled out the Stone of the Moon.

"Thank you my dear." The stone floated above her hand and disappeared in a flash. "You're next challenge will be harder than this one. Emrys," she said turning those startling blue eyes towards me, "you must leave. Your destiny lies here." I nodded. Before I leaved I turned towards the giant female turtle known as Venus.

"Thanks for everything, Venus." I said. She nodded 'your welcome'.

"Before I leave, I must warn you. Watch out for a two traitors. They may look like your friends but in reality they will be your demise." Oh, great. Just like the Dragon. I turned and left.

(Venus pov)

I watched Merlin leave, his black hair bouncing as he melded with the shadows. I turned back to Queen Yuna.

"Okay your highness. Where to now?"

"Jasper, Nevada." She answered her blue eyes flashing. A portal opened up behind us. I looked at our group, their human façade failing melting away to their true forms.

"What do we need to find?" Asked Tanlena.

"The Gem of the Earth. Your friends April O'Neil and Casey Jones will be there. I will supply transportation." Answered Queen Yuna, leaving.

I wondered what a supernatural, ancient stone of power was doing in Jasper, Nevada of all places, but I knew better to question the Queen.

I stepped through the portal, feeling the energy around as we walked between the fabrics of time and space. Another adventure awaited us in Jasper, Nevada, and possibly a more dangerous enemy than Morgues. I was buzzing with excitement.

Epilogue

_ The alien robot looked over his crew of soldiers, his metal eyebrows furrowed into a look of anger and annoyance. Behind him, sounds of metal feet came up behind him. He turned to find his medical doctor, a red and silver robot named Knockout, came running up to him, bowing alternately. _

_ "Lord Megatron, our scanners have picked up an enormous energy reading in Jasper."_

_ "Was it of Autobot origin?" Asked Megatron, leader of the Deception army. _

_ "No my lord. It seems to be of other origins that we have not yet discovered. I have sent scouts to report on this anomaly, but we have lost all communications with them. Shall we send more?" _

_ "No. If this is the Autobots then they may have taken over one of our Jasper bases. If it isn't then we will wait. It could be dangerous, so we will let them get their servos dirty." Knockout bowed and retreated to his lab aboard the Decepitcon warship. Megatron will find this energy source and use it to take over the world and destroy the Autobots. Once and for all._

To be continued….


End file.
